Silver Blood
by EssenceofMist
Summary: Luna was never an ordianary girl, but that was fine with her. Especially since she wasn't well known around normal humans. Her whole world is turned upside down now that she has started going to school.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Percy Jackson and any related characters. I do own the idea for Silver Bloods though, so don't go stealing it. R & R**

* * *

Hey, I'm Luna. I live in a cave deep in a forest on Long Island. Until today, my only companions were three animals. There is Willow, my wolf, Talon, my falcon, and Jinx, my white mink. We've lived together happily living off of the food I find in the forest and what I can afford with the money I get working as a waitress at a nearby café. That all changed when Willow told me I had to go to school. Talon and Jinx agreed with her which meant I was outnumbered. Now it is my first day of school and I have no idea what to expect. There is one thing I forgot to mention. I'm quite human, in fact I call myself a Silver Blood.

* * *

**If you really can't wait to find out what a Silver Blood is, please PM me. If you can wait, it will be explained in later chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just for clarifications, Luna is 16 and this takes place between The Last Olympian and The Lost Hero. Also, I do not own PJO.**

* * *

I gaze up at the front doors of my new school wondering why I had agreed to come here. Maybe it's because I didn't want to lose some of my best friends or that I didn't want to fight them, but I couldn't be certain. Sighing, I glance around me and take a deep breath. Letting it out, I push open the heavy door and take my first steps inside the school. Walking straight to the office, I pick up my schedule and papers. Nodding to the receptionist, I glance at my schedule and see that first period was going on right now. Great, I was going to be late on my first day. Laughing to myself, I realize I really didn't care. Rapping my knuckles on the classroom door, I tap my foor impatiently while I wait for someone to answer it. When the teacher finally does, I hand him my papers knowing he was already annoyed with me. He leads me to the center of the room, right in front of his desk, before clearing his throat. "Class," He starts. "we have a new student." Turning his gaze on me, the teacher asks. "Would you care to introduce yourself?" Listening to him talk, I realized he had some sort of accent I couldn't quite place. "Um, sure." I say. Hearing a few snickers from the class, I frown before saying. "I'm Luna. Luna Jones." Has soon has the words left my mouth, I realize I had said my last name. My silver glow flickers from my shock, seeing how I had never dared to say my last name for the past 5 years. Scanning the class, I realize one guy was looking at me with an expression of curiosity. Tearing my gaze away from him, I listen to the teacher as he says. "Okay Luna, how about you sit over there by Mr. Jackson? Mr. Jackson, please raise you hand." Facing the class, I swear my glow dims as I see that this Jackson guy was the kid who had been watching me. Nodding, I trudge over there and sling my bag across the back of my seat. Slumping in my chair, I pull out my sketchbook and start sketching Willow. Two downfalls of being a Silver Blood was that I have dyslexia and ADHD. Halfway through my drawing, I feel like someone was watching me. Glancing to the side, I let my bangs cover my face so it would be harder to see that I was looking at them. Realizing it was just Jackson observing me I continue to sketch. Soon after I started, he told me. "Hey, I'm Percy." Blinking I say. "Luna." I was hoping he would notice that I didn't want to talk, but apparently he didn't. "What are you drawing?" Percy asked me. "A wolf." I say, glancing down at the half finished sketch of Willow. "Cool, have you ever seen one in real life?" Okay, this guy was starting to get on my nerves. "Yes." I say and smile to myself knowing I had not only seen one, but I had also talked to a wolf. "What's with you and all the questions?" "I'm just cuious. So, where do you live Luna?" Percy says tapping his fingers against his desk. _Geez, this guy asks a lot of questions._ I thought. Asking where I lived though. Well, that was going a little too far. Glaring at him, I say. "I think that's enough questions." Going back to my drawing, I let my bangs cover my face once again. I smirk knowing that he was probably still full of questions. We spent the rest of the class period in silence expect on the rare occasions when the teacher called on us. Just as I was finishing my sketch of Willow, the bell rang signaling that the class was over.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Let me know in your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry my updates take so long. Anyway, I don't own PJO.**

* * *

I braced myself before walking into the cafeteria. I didn't really know anyone and I was worried. Sighing, I walked inside and gasped at all the people. Just scanning the area, I easily realized that they were separated by certain groups. Knowing I hadn't been sorted into a group yet, I headed towards an empty corner in the back of the cafeteria. Halfway there I heard someone call out my name. "Hey, Luna!" I sighed recognizing the voice as that of Percy' s. Sure enough the black haired teen, jogged over to me. "You can sit with me and my friends if you want." I tensed, trying to decide whether or not I wanted to. "I don't see why not." I decide shrugging. After all, Percy was the only person I really knew here. Following him to a table, I sit down across from him. Looking at all the faces, I note how a couple of them look. There was a blond sitting next to Percy, a red head, and a couple other people. I noted that the blond was holding Percy' s hand, so she was probably his girlfriend. "Luna this is Annabeth and Rachel. Annabeth, Rachel, meet Luna." I nod to them, taking at bite of my apple. My lunch was small, consisting of only a few strips of jerky and an apple. "Aren't you really hungry?" Rachel asks looking at my lunch. "I'll get some more to eat after school." I say, knowing it was true. I got some food at the cafe and I would probably find something to eat in the forest. Blowing a strip of black hair out from in front of my face, I reach into my pocket. Pulling out a crescent moon shaped clip, I use it to pin my bangs to the side. I had owned this clip since I was younger and it was my most prized possession. Not just because it was from my mom, but also because it turned into a bow. "Where did you get that?" Annabeth asks suddenly looking at the clip. "I've had it pretty much my whole life. Why do you ask?" I say clearly confused. Annabeth and Percy look at each other, making it seem like they were having a silent conversation. Finally, she shrugs and says. "I don't know. I just thought it was another clip." I raise an eyebrow, but don't say anything else and go back to eating my lunch. We made small talk for the rest of the period, before the bell rings and we head off to our next class.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please don't be upset for not updating in so long. R&R**


End file.
